


再現部

by lovedayminette



Category: Mozart in the Jungle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedayminette/pseuds/lovedayminette
Summary: 再現部（recapitulation）奏鳴曲式為三段式的樂曲結構，包含呈示部、發展部與再現部，再現部一如名稱所示，乃是將呈示部中的主題以略有變化（如縮短或延長主題旋律、改動和弦）的手法重複，藉由回歸主調與主題重現等方式，使前一部分因調性對比造成的緊張關係獲得解決。





	再現部

**Author's Note:**

> 再現部（recapitulation）  
> 奏鳴曲式為三段式的樂曲結構，包含呈示部、發展部與再現部，再現部一如名稱所示，乃是將呈示部中的主題以略有變化（如縮短或延長主題旋律、改動和弦）的手法重複，藉由回歸主調與主題重現等方式，使前一部分因調性對比造成的緊張關係獲得解決。

1\. 

現在

　　在手部手術完成以後的兩個月，辛西亞終於鼓起勇氣重新拿起琴弓。  
　　她不像平常那樣悠閒地坐在沙發上，特別搬了一張椅子到譜架前，將弓毛旋緊擦上松香，摩擦時飛散出的粉末在夏末秋初的斜射日光中旋舞。她讓大提琴輕輕靠在她雙膝之間，感覺自然而熟悉，毫不費力地適得其所。她的右手也反射性地圈成持弓姿勢的柔美圓弧，但遲遲不敢讓琴弓在弦上擦出第一個音，懸而未決的氣氛越發沉重，令她喘不過氣。  
　　醫師和物理治療師都說她復原的狀況良好，術後評估中的所有動作指示她全部能順利完成，但她知道，除非她重新開始拉琴，否則她永遠無法確定自己是不是完全恢復了。也有可能她的手腕固然不會再讓她半夜痛醒，她可以流暢無礙地打字、開車、烹飪，但按壓琴弦的感覺卻總是不對勁，永遠像是少了什麼、像是手指的敏銳度被調低了一截，那樣的話，不管她的治療在醫學層面上多麼成功，她還是完了。  
　　她將必須面對答案的這一刻推遲至今。她終於覺得是時候了。距離樂團新季度的排練只剩不到兩週。與其慢慢做心理準備，不如猛推自己一把，毫不設防地面對在想像中愈來愈可怕的重要場面。她的行事風格一直是如此。  
　　她抬頭環顧屋內，突然意識到，她的住所裡絕大部分的東西都是為了拉琴而布置的。半地下室的位置雖然陰暗不通風，而且難以阻擋窗外的川流車聲，但是能確保她即使徹夜苦練、不加弱音器都不會吵到太多鄰居。譜架總是放在沙發前不曾移開，而沙發和書櫃梯子之間的距離恰好調整成放得下硬殼琴盒的寬度，附近的地毯上總是沾著少許松香碎屑。如果她的人生化作一個具體的空間，她也會在其中看見，有些事物長年以來都為了這件昂貴又略嫌龐大笨重的樂器而退避讓位、擠在角落。假如她無法再以演奏為業，她必須改變好多擺設、好多決定，僅是稍微一想就令她皺起眉頭。  
　　面對現實吧。她屏息重複拉奏四個空弦長音，調校音準之後是音階、琶音，暖身完畢便接著上一次的表演曲目中她還能默背的部分。起初的十分鐘左右感覺都像在摸索，她重新熟悉著鋼弦按進指腹的觸感、手臂配合音高上下移動的角度、弓毛與琴弦之間的摩擦力。雖然直到練習完畢，她都仍然覺得生疏而緊繃，但她毫無失誤，她的雙手依舊感覺得到動作中所有精巧幽微的細節，隨之產生的音色與頻率變化也準確如昔。  
　　她將提琴抬到沙發上暫放，自己也往鋪著印花蓋布的椅背重重一靠，大聲地鬆了一口氣。她看向廚房裡的酒櫃，心生小酌一杯作為慶祝的念頭，走到半途時才想起手術後的處方藥還要再服用幾次，藥袋上寫著不可與酒精飲料併服。她低低咒罵一聲，訝異著自己竟然真的變得如此乖巧，不菸不酒，規律作息，毫無異議地遵守醫囑，彷彿相信只要有良好的表現，就會得到某種冥冥中的護佑與獎賞。這背後近乎幼稚的邏輯令她忍不住想嘲笑自己，她明明早已學到世界並不是這樣運作的。  
 

2.

　　幾十把樂器的調音聲在舞臺上高低錯落地互相干擾，但也偶有幾個片刻共鳴得其樂融融。辛西亞提著琴頸，小心不讓尾針刮到地面，趕在排練正式開始前在大提琴副首席的座位上安頓妥當。  
　　她四下看了看團員們，年輕人大多由於即將來臨的新樂季而雀躍，像暑假後返校的中小學生，反而好幾個經驗老道的伙伴看起來猶未收心告別輕鬆的夏日假期，一派慵懶。  
　　她轉著捲弦器微調音準，時不時分心回應周圍同事的招呼與閒聊，一面反覆在心中確定手腕扭轉時些許緊繃的感覺是否只是她焦慮過度的想像。  
　　她小聲吸了一口氣，將長髮撥到背後，順手整理譜架上的影印樂譜。艾爾加的《大提琴協奏曲作品八十五》。她對這部協奏曲熟悉到大可以獨奏，雖然她記譜的能力並不特別優秀，但學生時代長期反覆練習的曲子最不容易從記憶中流逝，即使她一時說不出某個段落的音高或音符長度，但她的手一握上指板就能自然找出相應的位置，彷彿樂句不是記在她的腦中，而是手上。儘管它在開季音樂會上應該只會扮演補曲的角色，她上週收到譜的時候，這首曲子仍令她覺得新樂季會有個好的開始。不過，她也曾經覺得這首曲子會讓她的職業演奏生涯有個好的開始，而後來……事情並不總是如她所願。  
　　只希望他們的指揮別再臨時抽換曲目。跟樂團磨合了三年，羅德里戈這位特立獨行的年輕大師什麼都好，只是對曲目拿不定主意這點相當惱人，特別在每年樂季之初，團員經常無法確定排練時的譜架上擺的會是他們事先收到的樂曲，還是他假期尾聲靈光一閃的新點子。他現在甚至連邀來配合協奏曲的獨奏家人選都還沒決定──否則消息靈通的樂團工會代表至少會聽到一點風聲。  
　　座位靠近舞臺後方的團員紛紛轉頭看往後臺通道的方向，羅德里戈神采奕奕地走出來，沿路問候大家，對剛考進樂團或是臨時代班的新面孔也微笑致意。  
　　「很高興又跟各位見面，」他站在指揮臺邊，但暫時沒有踏上去，也許是想給一陣子不見的團員一種更平易近人的感覺，「並且，在此很開心地告訴大家，凱瑟琳‧芬克女士會在我們這個樂季的第一場音樂會，跟我們一起表演這首協奏曲。」他伸手搭上身旁的譜架。  
　　像雨滴落入水面，這句介紹在他面前的樂團中引起了漣漪般的陣陣波動，樂手們以拍腿和輕敲譜架代替鼓掌，離臺前較遠的座位則片段地響起竊竊私語： **沒想到他請得來這麼有地位的人選、她風格那麼嚴肅能跟他合得來嗎、她不是已經半退休一陣子沒有公開演奏了……。**  
　　獨奏家的名字讓辛西亞猛一眨眼，像被突如其來的強烈光線或溫度刺痛，而微微退縮。還真碰巧，她這幾天將樂團網站上需要刊放的樂手個人簡歷交給行政辦公室之前，才正考慮到是否要在她的學經歷中、在她曾經師事的名家之列，加進凱瑟琳。當今任何新、中生代的大提琴家，若是接受過凱瑟琳四年的單獨授課，絕對都會一輩子以身為她的學生為傲。但辛西亞反覆思量之後，最終交出的版本裡還是沒有凱瑟琳的名字。僅僅稱凱瑟琳為她的老師，仍然令她隱約感到不自在，甚至不誠實。  
　　她想像過許多次，自己再度見到凱瑟琳時會有什麼樣的感受。她也許會驚愕難平；她也許會感覺自己的意識漂離了此時此處，隔著一段距離看自己的舉動與思緒在詫異中緩慢凝止。但實際上她的反應遠遠沒有那麼戲劇化。她帶著一種心知無處可逃的無奈，在聽見低跟鞋敲擊地面的腳步聲時抬起頭，目光跟隨著逐漸接近臺前的身影。  
　　那名手中提著大提琴的金髮女子面帶禮貌的微笑，但不難看出她眉眼之間沒有被笑容軟化的堅硬線條，才是那張略帶風霜的臉龐慣常的表情。辛西亞非常熟悉那副神情，但對方的面容與姿態中，又有些細節在相隔日久之後顯得陌生。辛西亞納悶著，如果沒有那段介紹，就直接看見她的身影，她會一瞬間就認出她，或是經過長達數秒的懷疑與詫異，才敢相信自己的眼睛。  
　　踏上指揮臺前的羅德里戈握了握獨奏家的手，一臉雀躍，她向團員們微微傾身鞠躬，直起腰時對上了右前方辛西亞的眼神，片刻之間停住了動作。  
　　「凱瑟琳，好久不見。」辛西亞輕聲說，視線很快地別開了。  
　　「哇，沒想到我們的團員裡面有您的舊識。」羅德里戈輕快地接話。凱瑟琳正要開口，卻似乎不知應該如何回應，或解釋。  
　　「凱瑟琳以前是我的老師，」辛西亞的話為她解了圍，簡短而肯定，「大師你說的沒錯，能和她一起演奏是很大的榮幸。」  
　　接下來的排練中，辛西亞的視線沒有再從曲譜和琴身上抬起過，只用眼角餘光跟隨指揮的手勢，但她屏息聆聽著獨奏大提琴吟出的每一段旋律，不再下意識地分心留意左手的一個個動作變化是否帶來刺痛的警訊。  
　　這不算什麼，她心想。這是個規模龐大的樂團，這裡是一座無數人夢寐以求的舞臺，再怎麼複雜的私人恩怨、新舊糾葛，在指揮棒舉起時都必須暫停。這個樂團裡甚至有過不只一對音樂家在任職期間相戀、結婚又離婚，然後形同陌路，但他們坐在彼此身邊演奏時，音符中沒有絲毫不和諧的成分。專業人士的職責便是如此。  
　　 **妳是個音樂家，** 她暗暗告誡自己， **那麼就好好專注在音樂上，不管音樂是出自誰的手中。**  
 

3\. 

1989年

　　凱瑟琳‧芬克是一位世界知名的大提琴獨奏家。她從一九七○年代後期越來越多的賽事與越來越激烈的競爭中出道，在歐洲旅居與表演期間所受的廣泛肯定，尤其帶給美國樂壇莫大的成就感，令他們自傲於培養出一個正統而嚴謹的古典樂手，足以登上舊大陸每一座重要的音樂殿堂。廣大聽眾也許嫌棄她的演出情感不夠豐沛，也沒耐心聽完她在錄音室裡潛心詮釋的巴哈無伴奏組曲，但樂評人稱她的演奏特色為「沉鬱」、「樸實無華」、「富於哲思」，並且相當肯定，時年不滿三十五的她還會繼續創造更耀眼的成就。  
　　這是辛西亞第一次見到她之前對她的了解。  
　　約定的會面時間前十分鐘，學校的行政人員提早帶她到閒置的會議室裡等待。雖然稱為會議室，但這所藝術中學的音樂科大樓裡，其實幾乎每個室內空間最初都是設計成練習室，鋪滿隔音用的掛幔和地毯，卻還是阻絕不了隔壁斷斷續續、不甚和諧的銅管噪音。如果能像在飯店裡一樣用力敲敲牆壁警告鄰房降低音量就好了，但恐怕他們根本聽不見。  
　　辛西亞坐在離門口最遠的椅子上，習慣性地想讓過於高大的身形縮小在雙臂交抱、上身前傾的姿勢裡。她將近六呎的身高在臺上看起來修長姣好，跟她的主修樂器搭配更是合適，可是在日常生活中往往招來側目，好像她不顧場合、打扮過度。她總是為此煩躁不已。但在想要盡量使自己不顯眼的同時，她又擺脫不了器樂學生長年被嚴格要求的端直坐姿，以致於挪來移去的小動作持續不斷，怎麼也找不出舒適自在的位置。  
　　幾分鐘後，隔壁終於靜了下來，稍早離開的行政人員帶著她所等待的訪客再次出現，一舉一動都含著接待贊助人或客座講師時畢恭畢敬的態度。辛西亞不大情願地起身，敷衍似地輕輕握一下獨奏家的手。她的視線稍微往下打量對方，看見的是一個儘管金髮碧眼、容貌柔美，神情和裝扮卻過分肅穆的女人，很適合嚴師的角色。辛西亞可以理解她何以成為校方最先想到的合適人選。  
　　門輕輕帶上以後，辛西亞明顯不樂意合作的合作讓兩人都陷入不知所措的尷尬，宛若兩個已在臺上卻沒有劇本、也毫無默契的演員。  
　　「學校找我來跟妳談談，看看我適不適合臨時接手，當妳的指導老師。」凱瑟琳終於打破空間中凝滯的沉默。  
　　「妳知道他們為什麼要找人接手嗎？」  
　　「我並不知道。」凱瑟琳說。她的身體在椅上微微前傾，彷彿刻意想要表現出關切。  
　　「我去年去俄國交換的時候跟卡爾佐夫搞上了。」她故意用青少年的粗俗語彙談論莫斯科管弦樂團聲譽卓絕的指揮，說完微微瞇起眼睛，等著看凱瑟琳對她的莽撞失禮、對她如此無所謂地承認她應該羞於啟齒的事，會作何反應。  
　　「然後，消息一傳回來，」她繼續說，「我的前任指導老師就覺得有我這種不檢點的學生實在太丟臉了。妳不覺得嗎？」最後的問句帶著挑戰的意味。  
　　這件事已經不知不覺地變成一道測驗題，將她認識的所有人大致區分成兩群：責怪她愚蠢、不敬業、自毀前程的人，以及能夠至少忍住不對她的私生活指指點點的人。很不幸，前者的人數明顯勝出，如果凱瑟琳也和他們屬於同一類，她也不會感到意外。她猜想，凱瑟琳在她身上看到的，要嘛是個賣身求榮卻黯然失敗的天真女孩，再不就是權威逼迫和感情誘惑下的犧牲者。兩種都不算是多好的第一印象。依她看來，這場會面再不久就可以結束。她該離開了，反正再過一年就要畢業，她可以去幫自己找一件除了拉琴以外的專長。如果大家都這麼看重她的相貌，因為她的長相而擅自假定她缺乏──或是不需要──努力或才華，那她乾脆徹底去做些真的只需要漂亮外表的事，總行了吧。  
　　「妳在俄國──莫斯科音樂學院嗎？──待了多久？」凱瑟琳卻不置可否地提出了毫不相干的問題。  
　　「差兩個月就滿一年。」  
　　「我比較希望妳告訴我，過去一年妳真正學到的是什麼。我不認為其他的事有比這個重要。」  
　　「我在學院參加了──」  
　　但凱瑟琳溫和地打斷她。「那邊那把是妳的琴嗎？」凱瑟琳偏了一下頭，向角落的的大型琴盒示意，「我想妳換一種方式告訴我會更好。」  
　　辛西亞起身準備的姿態帶著似有若無的躁動，宛若不受控制的微小電流在她舉手投足之間流竄。然而，當大提琴架好、倚靠在她身前，彷彿也鎮定住了她帶刺的不安。懷中的樂器在琴弓左右運移之間，和她的動作隨時協調契合，瘦長的身體支撐著琴身時，便不再令她覺得彆扭笨拙，不再忙於閃避或反抗旁人的注視──甚至幾乎忘記了旁人的存在。  
　　最末一小節漸弱的音符後，她的視線離開指板、猶疑不定地回望凱瑟琳。她欣喜地在對方的表情中看見讚賞與驚歎。短暫的目光交會帶給她一絲意外的溫暖。  
　　「如果我是妳的老師，我一點都不會覺得丟臉。」凱瑟琳說。  
　　辛西亞靦腆地一笑，道了謝。平常的辛西亞會在心裡挑剔這種表達方式的拐彎抹角──為什麼她不直接了當地說她願意接下這項職務？但辛西亞當下並不介意。她並不想太誇張地說凱瑟琳對她的欣賞、接納與不帶評斷在這世上絕無僅有，但在其他人突然都只想對她從嚴檢視、強加約束的這段時期，至少可以算是難得一見。  
　　會面結束後，獨自提著樂器走出大樓的途中，辛西亞回想著她們的對話片段。盈滿內心的喜悅已經悄悄沉澱，她不得不承認自己的樂觀有些莫名所以。其實她們根本談得不多，什麼都還沒有說定。也許凱瑟琳只是太過拘禮，連面對沒大沒小的青少年時，都無法不客套地說出場面話；也許只是因為她原本太不抱期望，對方出乎她意料的正面回應很輕易地就讓她反應過度。  
　　但即使真的是這樣，她還是不願意阻止自己往好的方面想。  


4\. 

1990年

　　辛西亞還是相信自己初次見到凱瑟琳的時候並沒有過度樂觀。學期中更換指導老師的問題一旦解決，她的學校生活便回歸常軌。最大的差別只是，她和美術科、戲劇科的朋友作伴的機會明顯變少了。以前她難以忍受每天除了練琴和上課，連休息時間也只能跟同科的學生繼續關於音樂的話題（誰參加了哪項比賽、哪個樂團在徵求代班樂手、哪間大學只要靠優秀的音樂表現就申請得上……），所以她總是不停往外跑，有時充當速寫模特兒，有時在學生劇團的公演客串。但現在她不再嫌棄以練習為重心的生活太單調，琴房裡的時間彷彿走得比以前快了許多，往往她才剛把當天的進度練到滿意，下一個登記借用練習室的學生就已來敲門。某種紮實的成就感滿足、穩固了她的內心，她開始難以想像幾個月前的自己怎麼會認真考慮放棄職業音樂家一途。她對於這件事如此擅長又享受。如果凱瑟琳沒有應邀來這裡當她的指導老師，也許她永遠不會體認到這一點。  
　　有時候，為了配合凱瑟琳演奏工作的時程，她們的演奏課會改到週末，在凱瑟琳位於市區的住處進行。前兩週都停課，因為凱瑟琳忙於和波士頓交響樂團排練。辛西亞也去了那場音樂會，那是她第一次聽凱瑟琳現場公開演奏，大部分時間都注視著臺上坐在獨奏位置的她。她冷靜收斂的表情和肢體語言在舞臺的光芒下竟然絲毫不顯乏味，反而，令人驚奇地，帶有一種高雅而神祕、近乎宗教性的氛圍。  
　　散場時，辛西亞和同行的朋友拿著花束去到後臺，凱瑟琳不無驚喜地接過，道謝之後跟她說了句「星期六見。」雖然只是關於上課時間的提醒，夾雜在當下四周吵嚷的道賀、交談之中，輕柔的語氣聽來卻像是她們交換了一句只有彼此知曉的祕密，讓辛西亞走出音樂廳時都還掛著一臉不由自主的微笑。  
　　所以她在星期六傍晚背著琴趕赴凱瑟琳的公寓。那一區環境夠好，樓下的門禁也十分嚴格，住戶有時就直接將自家大門半開，等待約好時間來訪的客人。辛西亞走進門廊，正要把門帶上時，樓中樓上層傳來清晰的對話聲。她看了看錶，的確是她來早了，她有些不知所措，不確定該不該先到外面等這不多不少的十分鐘過去。就在她猶豫的同時，凱瑟琳和另一個人的說話聲都提高了，即使她不刻意豎耳偷聽也捕捉得到大半內容。  
　　「我們說好不要再翻這筆舊帳的。」她不曾聽過凱瑟琳如此慍怒的語氣，即使在她根本沒練習就來上課的時候都沒有。  
　　「不是妳先講的嗎？」另一個女性聲音也帶著怒氣，聲線比較低沉，語速很快，像在談判桌上一樣富有侵略性，「不是妳先問我還介不介意的嗎？」  
　　「我問的是妳會不會因為我的緣故而不想代理我的學生。」  
　　「所以我的答案就是我還是介意。我介意妳一直裝作跟我什麼事都沒有過，只在有求於我的時候才關心我感覺如何。但專業上來說，我沒問題，如果她真的有像妳講的那麼好。別忘了，就連妳用那麼爛的理由跟我分手，我也還是代理妳到約滿，夠公私分明了吧？」  
　　辛西亞聽得一愣。「分手」確實可以代表經紀人和藝人的合作關係破裂，但對話進行到這裡，她已大概猜到這兩人之間的狀況並非如此。那個她不認識的人是凱瑟琳的前女友。凱瑟琳和女人交往過。她還不知道這項資訊帶給她的感覺是什麼。  
　　「我說妳翻舊帳的意思就是妳到現在還是偏要拿這件事來指責我。」  
　　「因為妳到現在還是一點都沒變。妳打算一直這樣下去嗎？妳為什麼就是不相信，承認這件事不必然會毀掉妳的事業，而且也沒有人會把妳拖出去燒死？」  
　　「我在乎的不是那個，那不是重點。」凱瑟琳的語氣充滿疲憊，彷彿類似的對話已重複過許多次。  
　　她們的聲音越來越接近，辛西亞腦中的第一個念頭是離開現場。但是門鎖該死地在這時卡住了──又或者只是因為她總是忘記這組防盜鎖應該先轉哪個地方──，她無處可躲，只能在凱瑟琳和那個女人走到門廊上撞見她時低下頭，一開口就是道歉，「凱瑟琳，對不起，我……我提早到了。」  
　　凱瑟琳的表情在惱怒之外又多了失措，「算了，沒關係，是我忘記告訴妳。這位是──」她看向身旁與她年紀相仿的女子，欲言又止，似乎不知道該如何介紹她。  
　　「我叫葉塔。」那人倒是大方坦然地主動向前跟辛西亞握手，彷彿已經把剛才的不愉快拋諸腦後，「以前當過凱瑟琳的經紀人。她說妳接下來可能也需要找人幫妳安排音樂會之類的事了。看來妳表現很棒。」  
　　辛西亞鬆開手以後才抬起視線打量對方，首先注意到那頭短得有點帶刺的黑髮，還有疏鬆地穿成半正式風格的中性西裝。從外表就多少看得出為什麼她和凱瑟琳那麼不對盤。但她跟凱瑟琳說話的方式確實有著完全不同於一般人的親近，即使是在那麼不愉快的情緒之下。  
　　「只是問她的意見做個參考，」凱瑟琳連忙說，「實際上要等妳畢業以後吧。」  
　　「不打擾妳們了，」葉塔和辛西亞擦身而過，投來一個相當真誠的笑容，然後往門外走去。那道麻煩的鎖一點也沒阻礙她。  
　　辛西亞跟著凱瑟琳走進琴房。準備樂器的過程中一片沉默，辛西亞忍不住再次道歉，「對不起，我不是故意偷聽妳們的。」  
　　「不怪妳。我只是有點煩亂。」凱瑟琳伸手梳過齊肩金髮，髮絲的捲度一時被她指間的力道拉直。她閉眼片刻，彷彿正努力平復難以訴諸言語的情緒，「葉塔跟我很……複雜。我不想再有更多人知道了。」  
　　「我不會跟別人講。」辛西亞迅速回答。  
　　「我並不是害怕別人知道我的……感情生活，」凱瑟琳像是惟恐受到誤會地解釋著，語氣中同時帶有難以壓抑的慌忙，以及舉棋不定的遲疑，「但我不想要別人只記得我的那一面。如果最後那變成他們對我唯一的印象──」  
　　「──妳還寧可他們根本不要知道。」辛西亞不假思索地接口，「我懂。」  
　　她急於表現的理解似乎讓凱瑟琳放心了，「我很想叫妳假裝什麼都沒聽到，但我知道這不可能，所以……我只要妳知道那些事跟音樂、跟我教妳的東西無關，好嗎？」  
　　辛西亞點點頭，卻沒有辦法那麼篤定地出言保證了。她自己也還在忖度，她對凱瑟琳的印象，是否能真的和她剛才聽見的內容劃清界線。音樂老師在學生心目中常常變成一種片面、出世的形象，而辛西亞一般來說對她歷來的老師並沒有這樣的敬畏之心，她很習慣把他們當成一般的大人看待，如果她跟某個老師相處良好，就會想要跟對方多少談談音樂以外的生活。然而，儘管她也想這樣接近凱瑟琳，但凱瑟琳把自己的生活藏得很好，彷彿刻意躲在古典音樂家的脫俗形象背後，使旁人無法觸及。在這方面，辛西亞必須承認，凱瑟琳和葉塔的對話確實足以解釋她何以如此保護隱私││雖然她想凱瑟琳大概不會樂意被如此簡單地解釋。  
　　「我希望這不會影響妳對我的看法。」  
　　辛西亞不敢說自己對凱瑟琳的言行或性格徹底熟悉，但已經慢慢聽得出來她心口不一時，講話的方式會出現哪些變化。她的聲音會比平常低沉含糊一點，而眼神警醒明亮，審視著他人能否讀出她的言外之意。就像現在，辛西亞猜她真正想說的是：我想知道妳對我的看法受了什麼影響。  
　　知道凱瑟琳曾經跟另一個女人相戀，會帶給她任何影響嗎？她模糊地覺得，這件事讓凱瑟琳在她心目中變得……更完整，或說更有人性。這個發現在她心中開啟了太多可能、太多想像空間，容得下所有曾被她當成片面幻想隨手撇開的揣測與期待，還有她對凱瑟琳和她共處時的一言一語、一舉一動偶然做出的過度解讀。  
　　 **妳會想知道這些嗎？我有這樣的感想，會不會嚇到妳？或是那並不完全在妳意料之外？**  
　　她按捺著腦中混亂的思緒，拉完一個樂章，暗自希望凱瑟琳沒有聽出她的勉強。凱瑟琳沒特別說什麼，簡短地糾正了幾個小節的表現強度，幾乎都是上一次上課就提過的，辛西亞猜想她或許也仍因為課前的插曲而心不在焉。  
　　辛西亞索性直接改變話題，「剛才妳說……妳真的覺得我會需要經紀人嗎？」  
　　經紀人這種配備基本上專屬於獨奏家和錄音室藝人，普通的自由樂手與樂團團員至多只需要另外辦一支電話，自行處理工作邀約。透過如此迂迴的方式得知凱瑟琳對她的稱許，令她在自滿之餘又感到一股不確定。  
　　「妳很有天分，我相信很多人也都跟妳說過，而且這一年來妳進步很多，比賽的經驗也不少。並不是說妳一畢業就一定能有正式演出機會或是簽到錄音合約，但有時候時機來得很突然，如果有專業的人在旁邊幫助妳，會比較好。」  
　　「我還沒有想過這個。」辛西亞緊張而短促地笑了一聲。她知道在凱瑟琳的表達方式中，這代表深具分量的肯定。她意識到，這也許就是凱瑟琳所能給予她──作為得意門生的她──最特別、最大程度的認可與關注。她直到不久前都認為這已是她莫大的滿足。但現在的她愈來愈覺得自己想要的不會僅止於此。

　　下課前，凱瑟琳從書架上拿了一本新的譜給她，是德布西的大提琴奏鳴曲，「我想妳一定會喜歡。很有戲劇性。」  
　　辛西亞無法確定，凱瑟琳這樣說是否想要表示對她的了解，是否暗示著對她的喜好與品味的用心觀察──就如同辛西亞對她的注意一樣。又或是她跟大部分人都會這樣說呢？她其實也無從判斷凱瑟琳說得對不對。她當然不討厭德布西，也覺得他在大提琴方面主要只留下這首奏鳴曲挺可惜的，但是她很難辨清在聽到這句話以前，她的喜歡到底落在哪個程度。  
　　「對，我很喜歡。」她最後在接過譜的時候這麼說。  
　　她離開的途中，走到玄關時，聽見樓上傳來的琴音。曲調對她而言完全陌生，簡單而緩慢，充滿溫潤綿長的揉弦。她佇足聽了一會，忍不住把樂器暫放在門口，悄悄踮著腳回頭爬上樓梯。  
　　透過琴房半掩的門，她看見凱瑟琳的側影，面前沒有曲譜，雙眼微微閉闔，身體隨著運弓和把位的起伏挪擺看起來柔軟卻沉重，宛若半夢半醒，和她手中低迴深邃的音樂無比吻合。臉上陶醉迷離的神情含蓄得似有若無，但已經足以軟化她五官平常的嚴峻稜角，取而代之的是柔美的憂容，只有幾段逐漸急切緻密的旋律，與隨後悠然舒展的長拍餘韻，讓那份悒鬱暫時昇華成忘我。  
　　室內再度歸於寂靜時，凱瑟琳沒有離座或轉身。她的呼吸深長起伏，幾乎近似喘息。提琴還斜倚在她胸前，她放下弓，撐在椅子兩側、托著下顎的雙手半掩住臉，背脊鬆懈成向前彎傾的弧度，終於不需要為了完美的演奏而亭亭直立，也像是在長時間扮演某個應然、理想的角色之後，總算能夠趁著四下無人，讓再也無法掩藏在重重防備下的疲乏與脆弱悄悄浮現。  
　　不管在舞臺上或教室裡，辛西亞都不曾看過這樣的她。短短的幾分鐘裡，她所流露的孤獨與美麗，稀有而陌異一如她拉奏的樂曲，讓人捨不得移開腳步，但也不敢輕率驚擾。  
　　辛西亞只是在終於關上大門離開時故意大聲了一點，讓凱瑟琳知道她還在、她聽見了。之後她也懊惱地想過，她是否該多做什麼──是否可以主對對凱瑟琳透露什麼。但她能想到的每句話、每個舉動，在當時的凱瑟琳面前都會顯得幼稚而愚蠢。

　　回到學校之後她還苦思了許久。她不知道該怎樣用她過去習慣的、兼具誘惑與嬉戲意味的方式，逐漸跟這麼一個她過於在意的人，靠得比原本更近。尤其這個人遠比她更甜美、成熟、優雅。她所擅長的一切，對方似乎都能做得更好，甚至遠遠比她的表現更熟練從容。  
　　往後幾天，她也回想起她在莫斯科勾引那個指揮家的方式，瘋狂而衝動，簡直露骨得令人難堪。難怪事後那麼多人──包括他本人在內──對她如此鄙夷。如果現在令她朝思暮想、患得患失的又是個男人，她會很自信地認為，憑著精心打理的外表和一些巧妙的小動作，就足以推翻所有顧慮與障礙。但現在她不知所措。  
　　她覺得她必須獻給凱瑟琳某種珍貴、獨一無二、能夠顯示她對自己多麼重要的東西，證明她深遠地影響了自己──她相信「影響」是凱瑟琳即使以教師的身分也願意接受的關係，她可以從這裡開始。她需要等待一個特別的場合。

（未完）


End file.
